Pakikipaglaban
Fighting is the 61st episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues Chapter 30. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPakikipaglaban. Plot Danaya was sleeping when she felt someone else's presence. She prepares herself to battle whoever that is only to reveal it was Wantuk all along. Wantuk tells Danaya he found the camp empty. Danaya suspects they might have moved to a new location. Lira asks Wantuk if he has a picture of Amihan which puzzled Wantuk because it is not Enchan nor Tagalog. Lira clarifies that she wants to see an image of her mother. Danaya responds to her wish and tells her to allow the environment to show her the image of her mother. Danaya summons the Brilyante ng Lupa to show Lira what her mother looks like. Sand gushes over a rock and shows the image of Amihan. Lira remembers that she met her before and exclaims how beautiful she is and hugs the rock. Danaya tells her she would be more happy if she is hugging the actual Amihan. They proceed to go look for the camp of Amihan. What they didn't know is that Asval was just nearby, spying on them. Alena feels extreme pain as she is near to her labor. She prays to Emre to be able to find a safe place where she could give birth to her child. As she looks for a place, she encounters Agane accompanied by a group of Hathors whose objective is to kill her. Alena tells her she was right all along that the Hathors can never be trusted. Agane manages to stab Alena. Alena immediately flees to the seashore. She grabs a leaf with healing properties from a nearby tree to ease her wounds. Back in Lireo, Pirena couldn't help but worry about Alena especially because she is carrying a baby in her womb. Agane on the other hand, goes to the throne room to report to Hagorn that Alena has escaped from her. Hagorn becomes disappointed of her because the Sang'gres easily escape from her. Agane tells Hagorn not to worry because she stabbed Alena using a poisoned sword that, not even the royal Sapiryans could heal. Alena just finished giving birth to a baby boy when she hears footsteps nearby. She calls for help hoping that they would come to her and help her. Danaya hears a familiar voice screaming for help. Lira recognizes the voice as the voice of Alena to which Danaya agrees to. As they go to where the direction of the voice is a group of Bandidos appear. During their battle with the Bandidos, Lira gets separated from them. As they look for Lira, they come across Muyak. Muyak tells them how she managed to come back to Encantadia. Enuo was asking the guardian of the second portal to let him return to Encantadia for an important business. He assures the guardian that he has no intention of staying there but the guardian refuses for he has been deceived once by a diwata. He wasn't able to detect her scent because she was brought together with a batch of Mortals. The guardian then sensed someone coming. It turned out to be Hitano who brought Berto with him to be his sacrifice. The guardian permitted Hitano to enter and Muyak followed him unnoticed because of her size. Upon arriving, there were a group of Bandidos there. Feeling weak already, Alena does the last option she could think of, she blesses her son who is the only memoir of her love for Ybarro to immediately grow up. She names her son Kahlil and tells him to remember what she tells, "Ako si Kahlil ang anak ni Alena at Ybarro." Alena then leaves Kahlil and transforms into a turtle and goes to the ocean to recover from her wounds. At noon, Kahlil has already grown into a man. Two Encantados found him wearing only her mother's cape. He tells them he is Kahlil the son of Alena and Ybarro. One of the Encantados gave him clothes and told him to go home because a lot of Bandidos are lurking around. Cassiopea gets a vision of Kahlil - that he will become a threat to Encantadia's luntiae. The water then reflects Kahlil and Hitano who are about to encounter each other. The episode ends with Hitano asking Kahlil who is he. Kahlil then introduces himself much to Hitano's surprise. Major Events *Kahlil is born and immediately grows up. *Lira now knows what Amihan looks like. *Lira gets separated from Danaya and Wantuk. *Ybarro and Lira meet but they are unaware that they're related to each other. *Muyak and Hitano return to Encantadia. *Berto is brought to Encantadia. *Kahlil meets Hitano. Trivia * When Lira was fighting the bandidos, she called them chocolate crinkles. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 13 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes